


Dress me up

by HelluvaWriter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelluvaWriter/pseuds/HelluvaWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Entry into The writings on the Wall Prompt for Dress me up/ Buckle me</p>
<p>This is my Evangeline Trevelyan.  She is sexy, smart, strong and loves teasing her grumpy bear.  This is a cute moment with them right before "Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress me up

Vivienne's home was beautiful.  Evangeline had always felt that she came from a life of luxury.  This place made her feel like a pauper. All dressed for the ball she had managed to sneak from her room to wander the long corridors.  She was tied into her custom gown, her hair was pulled back into some intricate pile of curls that Josephine had overseen.  She loved being pampered again, but now she just wanted to find Blackwall. She continued to wonder stopping to look over a piece of art or to enjoy the fine filigree on the pillars when a servant found her and brought her to the correct room. She didn’t bother to knock and was rewarded with the beautiful image of Blackwall stretched out in a steaming tub. 

 

“Seems I came at  a good time, ”  she closed the door and crossed the floor. “How are you not dressed yet?”  She reached and poured a glass of wine for herself from a pitcher sitting on his table. 

 

He didn’t even bother to look surprised by her entrance  “I guess I lost track of time.  You look Lovely”  He looked up at her from the bath. “Any chance of you joining me?”

 

“That is a very tempting offer, but I have to stay presentable. I think Josie might die if I did anything to mess up my hair.”  She sat on the bench at the end of his bed.  “Please don’t let me distract you from what you were doing “   

 

Blackwall ducked under the water for one last rinse off  before standing up and letting the water drip down his body.  He wouldn't normally wait so long to grab a towel, but he liked that she was watching, loved the look in her eyes as they roamed over his body.  He picked up one of the oversized towels and stepped from the tub giving his body a good rub down before tying it low around his waist

 

“Oh,”  he turned to see her pouting.  “Ruined my view, ” she smiled into her wine glass.

 

“Should my lady prefer I stay naked, I am willing.”  he went to undo the towel

 

“I would love it, but it may cause some commotion at the ball,”  she leaned back crossing her legs.  The cut of her dress exposed her long calf.  It took all his control to not start kissing his way up it.  

 

“Of course, we're not here to cause any sort of problems, ”  he turned back to the mirror to comb over his hair and beard.

 

“I have every intention of causing all sorts of problems.  I just want to be the one causing them.  You know me.  I hate to share the spotlight.”  he could hear the smile in her voice

 

Blackwall laughed a response but was more focused on getting his normally scruffy look cleaned up, but not enough to make him recognizable.  He never knew who would be there.

 

Eve had arranged for him to have a selection of lotions and colognes made available.  How long had it been since he indulged in such things?  “Is there a scent you prefer my lady”

 

“The first one there on your right.  It made me think of you.”  

 

“If that's what the lady likes”  He dipped his fingers into the silky concoction and ran it over his face and neck, careful of his beard.  Happy that he was as groomed as he was going to get he walked to the bed where his formal attire was laid out for him.  It was complicated with buckles and sashes, but he had worn worse under a different name and it was less than his armor required.  Suddenly he felt her arms wrap around him, and her deft fingers buckle his belt. He turned to face her and she pressed lightly on his chest.  He took her lead and sat on the edge of his bed.  She kneeled before him  carefully running her hand down his legs, rubbing his feet, then guiding on each one into his boots. She stood and leaned close to him

 

“Who knew getting  dressed was enjoyable as undressing?”  she bit her lower lip.

 

He reached forward to claim a kiss and she pulled just far enough away 

 

“Not yet love,  later, as a reward for a successful night”  how she loved to tease.  She stood to her full height and extended her hand.  “Come on, let's go save an empress”


End file.
